the_anima_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeitlos
Zeitlos is a Stromlos-inhabited universe in the Anima Project series. It is known for being an immensely inhospitable planet with no life on its surface. It is the origin point of the race known as the Stromlos, through the result of necromantic error. The Stromlos' entire self-presented purpose is to return to death. They treat the Harvester, the true embodiment of death as the harvester of all souls, as their savior who will free them from the shackles of undeath. Other Universes Zeitlos, while directly resulting from an anomaly born in Argent Mer, exercises extremely little interaction with other universes. Those who know of Zeitlos seldom visit it without very good reason due to its harsh and unpleasant environments. The Stromlos themselves only temporarily leave Zeitlos in order to perform obligations to either the Orator or Zeitlos itself. Structure The Stromlos live in a very rigid social structure within Zeitlos, with its entire society structured around one core. This core is the worship of the Harvester, and the Stromlos' wish to construct thousands of pillars of earth and metal in order to ascend to the Harvester and be graced with the embrace of true death. Stromlos fall into one of a number of categories, based wholly around the strength of the parasites living within them. Miners Stromlos without any parasitic bonds compose the lowest caste, and live their lives mining out sand and stone in Zeitlos and other universes for future pillar construction efforts. Workers Stromlos with sufficient parasitic bonds to aid in their manual labor are within the Worker classes. The worker classes compose every job involved in the construction of the pillars with the exception of mining, with the jobs closest to the pillars themselves being held with higher respect. Overseers Stromlos with more destructive parasites are tasked with monitoring the tower construction sites, keeping other Stromlos on task and protecting the work sites from harm. They are the overall highest caste within Stromlos society, though even the Overseers have a sliding scale of their own which leads to the pinnacle of Stromlos authority. Saule Ritter Saule Ritter is the title given to the leading Overseers who are in charge of the comprehensive construction effort of a single pillar. The Saule Ritter is most valued as the political envoy of Zeitlos in other universes during pillar construction. Countries & Features There are no true borders within Zeitlos. Instead, each pillar and its corresponding construction zone is marked as a 'sector' and assigned a number corresponding to their Saule Ritter. The pillars and mines are heavily guarded, with no real room for immigration or tourism. People From Zeitlos * [[Ivo Geier|'Ivo Geier']] - The Emerald Gale. An acolyte and Overseer of Zeitlos. Volker Schwarz - A necromancer from Argent Mer, and the creator of the Stromlos and Zeitlos itself. Emeric Geier - The Puppeteer. An acolyte and Worker of Zeitlos. Defected to the Oberver's Library. Urs Atzend - The Saule Ritter of the Stormlands colony. Claus Atzend - The Black Rat. An acolyte and Overseer of Zeitlos. Category:Universes Category:Universes in Advent of the Hunter